Boyfriend, Girlfriend
by dshell99
Summary: Finn juggles a very complicated relationship. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own my plot.


**Author's Note: Today is my birthday and I've promised my friends this story would happen today. But, I've had one drink on an empty stomach and I regret nothing. This is apropos of NOTHING! I also regret NOTHING! Chinese food is delicious. So are** **Domino's Lava Crunch Cakes. I love you all! No big spoilers. As far as I can tell. But I'm drinking and give ZERO fucks. Because it's my birthday, bitches!**

Finn groaned and let a small smile creep across his face.

 _"They did it_ **_again_** ," he thought to himself as he tried his best to wiggle away from his two bedmates.

Rey was on cuddled up under his left arm and Poe was using his chest as pillow on his right side.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly sat up and crawled to the end of the bed.

 _"Where are my pants?,"_ he thought.

"Your pants are on the couch," Poe said as he rolled over.

"Thanks, Babe. Hey! Wait a minute!," Finn said as he stood up to give his boyfriend whatfor.

"I want pancakes," Rey said as she snatched more the blankets to her side of the bed.

"Waffles," Poe said as he snatched more blankets back from Rey.

Finn sighed.

"Fine, I'll let C3P0 know."

"Uh huh," muttered his bedmates.

Rolling his eyes, he went to the living room of their shared living quarters. And his pants were on the couch. But Chewbacca was sitting on them.

"Chewie, I need my pants, Big Guy," Finn sighed.

Chewie jumped up as if the pants were on fire and had offended him. Shaking them off, Finn put them on.

"Where's Han?," Finn asked.

"Right here, Buddy," Han said with a wave from the door to the suite.

"What's going on?"

"We just got back. Had to haul some bugs to Sector 8."

"Any news?"

"None."

So Luke Skywalker was still missing and the Darkside was still on a tear to either destroy the universe or have everyone in it under their complete control. There was no grey area with them. Just a dark, black one.

"Where're your love toys?" Han asked.

Chewie gave a hearty delighted sound at this. Finn's face felt on on fire, but he grinned.

"Sleep in _my_ room. _Again_."

"You like it."

Finn tried to give the older rebel fighter a _look_ , but he saw right through him. Finn loved Rey and Poe. He couldn't believe he had _two_ people who loved him, so despite their tendency to end up in his bed outside of their regular cuddle schedule, he was happy to have them.

It all came together so quickly and _oddly_ but happened it did. He met Poe first. And then after he thought that he lost the man that saved his life as he saved his, he met Rey. And as if the universe was just happy to keep its game of throwing lasers randomly in his general direction, _he_ brought them all together.

They both _adored_ him and didn't want to let him go. He couldn't choose. They decided that he didn't have to. So for three sunrises, he spends time with Poe. For the other three sunrises he spends time with Rey. Then they spend the last sunrise together. But more often than _not_ , they end up in _his_ bed for extra cuddles.

"Ok, so I _do_. Still, they could warn a guy."

"Finn, where's the fun in that?"

Finn knew Han spoke from experience. His own relationship with General Leia was rife with surprises to this day. She took them in stride, but everyone one knew that he could teeter on the edge with her.

"Does the General know you're back?"

Han shook his head as he headed out the door.

"That's _low_ , Kid! Even for you!," the old Space Cowboy called over his shoulder.

Chewie roared his agreement.

Finn just laughed and called C3P0 on the room's intercommunication system to order up pancakes and waffles for his two loves.

Breakfast arrived and the day's plans were made. Rey needed to go to a sparing lesson and Poe had some test flights to do. Which left Finn alone for the day. Which was just fine by the former Stormtrooper. Being a human pillow can wear on a guy.

But after Rey and Poe left, the large space felt empty. He cleaned their common area and his room. Then he decided to go check on his two loves. Who were _super busy_. He knew better than to go see how Rey's sparing session was going. He didn't need her going on a tear accusing him of "checking up on her." Poe wasn't even on base. He probably wasn't even in _this_ galaxy anymore!

As he meandered around, he ran into General Leia.

"How are you, Finn?"

"I...I guess I'm ok, General."

She cocked her head and directed him to a nearby bench to sit on.

"What's on your mind, Finn?"

"I care about them both, but sometimes it feels like they don't need me when I _know_ they do."

She nodded in understanding empathy. She knew of their situation. As odd and near complicated as it was, they made it work. But Rey and Poe were workhorses. Finn had just left the "All Your Base Belong To Us" Darkside, and could be aimless when he was alone. He'd been guided by others ever since he could remember. On days like today, he was like a ship with a blown motor caught up in the gravitational pull of an asteroid belt.

"Why don't you go to the library?," the general suggested. "Do some studying and when you see them again, discuss what you've learned."

Finn sighed. It was a good idea. But the knowledge available to him was vast. He didn't know where to begin.

"I'll send C3P0 down to help get you started," she said seeing the weary look on his face.

"Thank you, General."

"Anytime."

C3P0 came to help Finn study how the universe came to be. Questions the old android couldn't (or was it, _wouldn't?)_ answer, he left for Poe and Rey. At nightfall, over dinner, they discussed their days. His two companions answered his questions as best they could. But then Rey had to leave and go on a late night " _We don't speak of it,_ " cargo run with Han Solo. But not before "studying" a few water planet maps in her room. The former Stormtrooper had been all over the galaxy and his knowledge to what was out there was vast. Plus, it gave them a few minutes alone to play kissie face without BB8 fussing at them about it.

Cuddled up in bed with Poe, in _Poe's room_ , the two lover's answered the question that had been on Finn's mind all day. The man _needed_ him and would _always_ make time for him. It just sucked that the Darkside was making it hard for him to show it like he wanted to as reguarly as needed.

The next morning, Poe found himself in a middle of a ReyPoeFinn sandwich. He wouldn't have traded it for anything. Not even a proper functioning Death Star. _Especially not_ a proper functioning Death Star.

 **Happy New Year! May the force be with you!**


End file.
